An Easter egg for Dean
by Catelynora
Summary: It's nearly Easter so here's a little Easter-Destiel-one-shot so... enjoy!  Destiel! if you don't like it, don't read it!


_Just a little Easter-Destiel-one-shot for you guys ;)_

* * *

><p>Castiel blew and sucked until the white liquid dripped out of the tiny hole.<p>

'See, it works!' he said and smiled up to Dean.

'Yeah. It does. It always does.' Dean said grimly.

Sam had condemned them to blow out eggs. It was Easter Saturday and Sam wanted to surprise Bobby with an Easter dinner.  
>Bobby had said he wished for something normal in his life, so Sam decided to surprise him.<br>After Dean had reacted more that happy about his idea he asked him to make some easterly decoration.  
>This way he engaged Dean and Castiel at the same time.<p>

Sam recognised he would need flour for the pastries, so he declared he would drive and buy something. 'It'll take me some hours to get some, everybody will be in the mall today...so please don't kill each other while I'm gone!'

'So Dean what do we do next?' Castiel asked.

'You can colour them in...or do whatever. I need a beer, want one too?' Dean tried to get away from Castiel. He felt this silly feeling every time he looked at Castiel and being alone with him didn't make it easier in any way.

'Yes.' Castiel replied, Dean loved bear, he knew that. And if he didn't drank to much it wouldn't hurt him, maybe he would become brave enough to... No, I should stop thinking that, he interrupted his own thoughts.

Dean took two beer out of the fridge and threw himself onto the couch.

He couldn't remember when he first felt that stuff, but he had to stop it. He drank the first and the second beer and tried to swallow his confusion with it. He nearly thought of himself as under control when Castiel asked for him.

'Dean? I... I am finished. Wanna see it? It's for you...'

Dean stood up, he was afraid the following situation might have been embarrassing.

He looked over Castiel's shoulder and saw the coloured Easter egg. It was black and had a couple of red dots and there were two words in a scrawly handwriting on it.

They said _For Dean._

'It's cool.' Dean swallowed.

'Why do you look that sad? You don't like it. Am I right?' Castiel asked worriedly.

'No it's totally cool and fine. I'm just a bit tired.' Dean replied. Damned, he had to take care of his feelings, this might easily go to far.

'Um Dean. I am finished now. Can we do something else?' Castiel asked hopefully. Probably Dean would give him any chance to...

'We could...to be honest Cass, I have no idea...' Dean started to excuse, when he leaned against the kitchen table and threw down a bottle. As a knock-on effect he slipped on the liquid on the floor and tried to raise with Castiel's help. But instead of pulling him up, Castiel fell on the ground as well and right onto Dean.

'I'm sorry. The floor was that slippy...' Castiel said when he looked into Dean's eyes.

Dean didn't reply anything, but he grinned as if he just had an idea.

Castiel suddenly felt a warm hand on his shoulder. Dean pulled him down again fast and kept staring at him. Now or never, he told himself and pressed his lips against Castiel's. Castiel jumped away from Dean. He looked truly scared.

'I didn't want to... Hey Cass...sorry...' Dean said in a shakily voice. He knew it. Castiel didn't like him they way he did.

'Dean I'm not sure if this is a good idea.' Castiel replied when Sam walked into the room.

'What the hell did you do here?' Sam asked when he saw the broken glass on the floor and the pale Dean.

'I broke this bottle and ... shouted at Cass...' Dean said. He looked to the place where Castiel stood only a few seconds ago and recognised he must have zapped himself away.

'So you two can't even colour eggs on your own. Dude you two should go and have a couple therapy or something like that.' Sam muttered as he tidied up the room.

Dean still didn't move so Sam said: 'Either you help me with the cooking or you go and say sorry. So?'

Without a word Dean left the room and went into the bathroom. He looked into the mirror and wondered if he would ever see Castiel again. He splattered a bit water on his face and started to feel a bit better. When he looked into the mirror the next time he cringed. Castiel stood next to the small medicineshelf and looked at Dean. Instead of the obligatory private space speech Dean kept his mouth shut and watched the small water drops falling down from the faucet.

They stood there like that for a felt eternity. Castiel took the first step towards Dean and didn't stop staring at him.

'I'm sorry for what happened.' Dean whispered sadly.

Castiel stepped directly behind Dean.

'But I'm not.' He breathed.

Dean wasn't sure if he got it right and turned around. Now he looked into the angel's eyes, for the second time this day. This time it was Castiel who bowed forward. He closed his eyes for a second of hesitation and felt the other's chapped lips.

The kiss grew more intensive and Dean put his hand in Castiel's neck. He kissed him back and felt an unknown urge coming up. Castiel sighed silently what made Dean grin. Castiel seemed to feel that urge too 'cause he pulled Dean as close to his body as possible. Dean giggled into one kiss and sucked on Castiel's lip softly.

Dean changed their position and pressed Castiel against the wall. His kisses got more demanding and he place one leg between Castiel's legs and started to move it to the rhythm of their kisses. 'Dean...' Castiel sighed and looked a little ashamed.

Dean looked down and recognised the reason for this. 'Don't tell me you never had a boner before.' Dean teased him and ruffled through his hair.

'Well, I won't let you die as a virgin.' Dean claimed with a filthy grin on his lips  
>and he would keep that promise...<p>

* * *

><p><em>Review please? *puppyeyes* <em>


End file.
